A Threnody of Sorrow
by Ekoaleko
Summary: Her mother is dead. Dia moves into Mineral Town, with her amnesiac past lingering in the air behind her. Will this move help her delve deeper into her past... literally? Regardless, she'll find out a dark secret... alternate sequel to Her Name In Blood.
1. Mother's Requiem

A/N: I really hadn't intended to release this so early, but it just came to me. This is the alternate sequel to Her Name In Blood, so if you haven't read it these are some points you really should know:

-Kurt blinded Dia in one eye.

-He also told her she used to be a leader in this gang.

-Dia has amnesia.

-Her mother died and requested for her to move from the sanatorium in Flower Bud Village into her mountain villa in Mineral Town.

This story is based off M/FOMT, so don't confuse it with StH or anything. The genre is still unknown so I left it as general/angst. There will be mixed pairings and some slightly mature scenes.

Okay, enjoy. This is one of my darker works…

A Threnody of Sorrow

_The mayor is dead. _

_Please place your voting ballots into this (left) box to anoint the new mayor. Please do so before spring 3__rd__. Thank-you. _

Those were the first words Dia read the instant she arrived at Mineral Town Rose Square, luggage and bags at her sides. Her green eyes flickered around unsurely and she surveyed her new home's surroundings. Despite its rather large quantities, everything seemed quaint. More old-fashioned than Flower Bud Village, if such a thing was possible. All the buildings bore different designs and were fashioned with discrepant furnishings. The align of cobblestone roads seem to diverge forever; endlessly; infinitely…

"Miss Dia?"

She looked up, at first timidly, but quickly feeling tawdry when the man before her gave her an unsettling look at the most symbolized feature on her body… her eye patch.

Inferiority grew to hostility as she said in her iciest tone, "Sir, may I please ask you to stop looking at me like that? It is rather unnerving."

She knew she was setting no good first impression, but the rage and resentment woven up inside of her hadn't dissipated. She still could not take away her hate for Kurt for doing what he did, or the melancholy toward what would become of it. Feeling like a monster, she hesitated when the man turned away, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I really didn't mean to o-offend you in anyway," he spluttered, beginning to discreetly wring his fingers. He paused, as if waiting for her to say something. When she was silent, he resumed sputtering. "Would you like a tour of the town? Or if you don't, u-um, would you like me to take you to your house— villa?"

Dia watched his uncomfortable position in complete bitterness. Why did every stranger have to _be _like this?

She was pretty, with snowy white skin adorned with a piercing beryl glaze, soft black hair, and rose red lips. She was also rich; always had been. And it was almost genetics that she was a natural born leader.

But that meant, that proved _nothing _of who she was because no one knew. They stereotyped her, they biased her, they set her records into databases where they immediately assumed they knew who she was. Rich? Of course that meant she was a snobby, conceited bitch from hell. Pretty? Of course that meant she was a listless slut that whored for people to love her. Of course that just because they forwarded their allegations and spewed them around it meant they knew her.

She found herself gritting her teeth, only realizing that when the man's blush deepened.

"I'm sorry. I'll be quiet now. Please follow me to your villa," he said in a reticent, almost hurt tone.

Dia watched as he began to trail off looking small and unimportant. In a way, she felt nearly contemptuous. And in another, this only infuriated her further.

All was silent as the man, though who looked more like an old boy, led her up the mountain trail. The air cooled briskly, as if fairies of ice had flocked to them and guided them throughout their journey through the bitter winds. Dia tugged on her sleeves, only slightly chilled. When she looked over, the boy was trying, and failing, to sniffle in an undetectable manner. She watched nonchalantly as he shivered hollowly.

Dismissing his ailments, her lips were sealed until they arrived in front of a great building. She extracted herself from the boy's presence, taking slow, cautious steps and glances as she took in the sight of her new home's oaken walls. Drawing nearer and nearer, a cool puff of air escaped her as she laid her hands on the wooden railing— it was cold.

She had forgotten the boy was behind her until she heard a great, "_AhCHOO!!!!_" followed by a less than appeasing still. Taking her time, her head steered to meet the male's, who had stiffened— and reddened— quite noticeably.

Finally, she ended things with, "You should leave now."

This time, he didn't look as offended. Instead, he looked like someone who had just gotten what they expected— and she didn't like that look one bit.

"I will. I, um, hope you enjoy your stay here." With a meek nod of his hat-clad head, he pivoted.

Dia was about to follow suit when she heard a light crunch of dead leaves before her, and then the boy turning around to face her once more.

"Yes?" She stared at him with puncturing eyes.

He looked slightly hesitant. Finally he mumbled out, "Um, I never got your name."

At this, she was irked. "Who said I had to tell you?"

Again, she got that anticipative demeanor from him as he nodded, a bit more confidently than before.

"Okay. But it's Gray."

"What is?"

"My name."

She stared after his decreasing figure as he started back down the path, looking rather calm for someone who had just been brushed off. Through the darkness, as he turned, she thought she even saw… a smile.

Why was he smiling?

She looked over her shoulder, a barrage of emotions pelting down on her, ranging from excited to purely enraged. She stared at her suitcases, faltering before picking them up, as if the boy's touch had contaminated them. Eventually she brought her belongings into the house, which creaked and groaned at her from inside.

She scanned the ground floor, taking in a fireplace, piano, long table, and twisting staircase. She set her things on the table and then found herself compelled toward the piano. Before she knew it, she seated herself on the dusty, leathery cushion, without even dusting it off.

Her slender, pale fingers collected more dust from note to note, a song that sounded much more like a threnody forming at her disposal. Eerie, melancholic keys screeched and echoed off the neverending walls, rippling through the air sharply and quickly. Chords were struck, hard, with the pain she wanted to use to rip her very soul apart. And though she hadn't taken classes or even touched a piano once before, the music came to her naturally.

When the song neared an end, or what sounded like a closing point, she brought both clefs to the lowest octave, deep music now forming. Its screech transformed into a roar, growing louder and louder until finally…

Dia slammed herself against the keyboard, painful moans emitting it. Steel cries erupted from her and she found herself sobbing into the eighty-one black and white keys.

"I don't want to be here," she whispered. Like the piano, her whisper winded to a shout. "I DON'T WANT TO _BE HERE_!!!!"

Then she looked up, a familiar face blooming into an invisible image in front of her. Her eyebrows descended, and hateful jade eyes turned wistful.

"Mother…why did you have to die?"

Without another word, she stared at the keyboard crushed underneath her, panting as if she'd just run around a forest. Still breathing hard, she collected her things and trudged up that very twisting staircase, ready to live her new life in the village she despised already.

Still, one thought pierced her mind…

_Why was he smiling? _

Soon, another…

_I hate him. _


	2. TwoFaced

A/N: I was walking home in the pretty little rain when… bang. A sudden idea came to me that changed the whole, entire story. In fact, I'm testing out a whole new genre… supernatural. The entire plot is anew. Read the story's summary. Now it's focused on Dia's past and present and future and stuff. I don't want to get ahead of myself, but this should be one of the best stories I'll manage to pull out. Not as much Gray stuff, but trust me, you'll be seeing more of him later.

Thank you HarvestMoonGlows, MyShadowsThorn, and The Scarlet Sky for reviewing. 

**Disclaimer/Warning: **I don't own Harvest Moon. No language, but a touchy scene.

A Threnody of Sorrow

Heavy breathing, deep sweating. Central trembling, eyes clamped shut. Knuckles whitening with intense grip.

Dia awoke, her head pounding and her heart synchronic. She put her hand to her chest in attempt to slow down its rapid rising and falling, staring down at her lap in the queen-sized bed she lay in.

_Nightmare. No big deal. _

…_But not a good way to start the day. _

She climbed out of bed, but something deep inside of her clicked. Everything looked and felt so… unfamiliar. Wrong, in a way. She turned and immediately caught sight of herself in a full-length mirror, only recognizing it was her in the reflection after a few shock-filled moments.

_Of course I feel wrong. I just left my home, and Gina, and Bob— _

_No, Bob was nothing! He was a useless commoner! He was a distraction. That's all!!_

She blinked, not knowing where the sudden upheaval of anger had come from. It rushed away as quickly as it flooded in, and in the next instant there was a silence.

The sanatorium at Flower Bud had been fair sized— not too big, not too small. She was almost always in the company of either Martha, Gina, or Alex. Living in such a titanic house, fit almost for royalty if it had been better furnished and ridden of cobwebs and dust, she almost expected herself to feel nostalgic, or even a bit scared.

No, for some reason, it felt… right to her. She hadn't gotten a homey feeling. It was more of a tight feeling in her chest. She felt…

Betrayed?

A sweet whistle came from the window to her left and she walked over to it. A chickadee immediately fluttered into sight and she stepped back in shock. Yet… why was she shocked? She'd seen a bird before. From the window back at the sanatorium. It was nothing new.

It chirped again and Dia felt perplexed at how such fear had elicited from the sight of the small, pleasant creature.

The chickadee cocked its round head to the side, giving her a sideways look. Suddenly unnerved again, she stepped away from the window, a bit nauseous.

…Wait, nauseous? Where did that come from?

She quickly groomed and prepared herself. Back in Flower Bud Village, summer had ended and fall was beginning to loom. Here in Mineral Town, though, it was the start of spring, the season of joy and restarting. She could already see the changes— winter's bitter snow had been quickly melting against the beaming rays of the sun. Even from where she stood inside, a warm air nipped at her skin. She breathed in the appeasing sunlit air, but a muffled knock from downstairs caused her head to turn.

Quickly orienting herself and giving her hair its finishing touch (though she'd never been a "girly" girl before— meaning all she usually did was brush it to begin with) and arrived at the door.

Inexplicably angry again, she wrenched open he door. "_Who _is it?" she demanded, with more of an accent than she remembered having.

A man, bushy-bearded and beady-eyed with a muscular build, blinked back at her. "Uhm, I was requested to be here," he said gruffly. "Miss… Elvira, I think. Told me to fix things up. Make everythin' look nice."

Dia stared for a second, not because she was surprised, but… disgusted. The man's pits were puddled with perspiration despite the cool morning chill, and his hair was greasy and oily. He was also very poorly shaven…

"Miss? 'Scuse me?"

She hesitated, unsure of whether or not she should allow such an unhygienic man enter her house. Finally she decided the commoner wasn't worth the fuss and allowed him entrance, albeit still reluctantly.

Dia stepped outside, however blinking back to reality once more. _Um, did I just call him a commoner…? _She glanced behind her shoulder, as if looking for strings leading out of her joints and controlling her thoughts and movements. Then she shook her head, confused and then… annoyed.

"Yes, what a filthy commoner," she hissed to herself, without completely realizing it.

She gripped at the long green dress she'd picked out of her luggage and swept down the mountain trail, bitter and contemptuous the whole way down.

**xoxo**

On the way, Dia bumped into a rather excited looking pink-haired girl. She appeared awash with joy, bounding up and down childishly when Dia arrived at the edge of town where she stood.

"…Yes?" was the most polite answer she found when she searched her brain for words.

The girl was smiling now, like she'd just been handed a spectacular gift. For some reason, this made Dia felt estranged. Like she was used to a different kind of approach when people saw her, or vice-versa…

"Hi, hi, they told me about you," the girl chattered happily. "In fact, it's only been recent, but the entire town's been abuzz with excitement. Especially me— we haven't had a new person come in like, ever! Plus there's an abandoned farmhouse— long story— though no one's actually bought it, yet." She blinked for a moment, as if forgetting what she was about to say. But when it came only a wink of time later, another overly huge grin came to her. "I'm Popuri. I live at the Poultry Farm with my mom, dad and brother. Who're you?"

Again, Dia was bemused. The girl was looking at her with expectant, round eyes. She felt more accustomed to a more formal greeting all of a sudden. In fact, this girl smelled like… bird…

"Dia. Pleased to make your acquaintance," she forced herself to say. She smiled fakely, though by the look on Popuri's face she could tell it was convincing. It felt like she'd done this so many times before.

"Formal now, aren't you?"

The toy smile was slapped off her face and replaced with an offended frown. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, oh no." Popuri waved her hands in innocence. "Don't take that the wrong way. Sorry, I tend to be a little, um, jumpy when it comes to meeting people. I haven't done that in a long time." Her eyes wandered a little, realizing they'd been standing at the edge of the sidewalk. "You've been to town already, right?"

"Rose Square, yes," she answered, unusually ladylike. Then the old Dia suddenly burst into bloom and she felt shy. "Um…"

The pink-hared girl didn't show any shock over her sudden change of mood. "Then come on, I'll go and show you around," she chirped, holding out her hand. When she noticed Dia staring at it, she added feebly, "Sorry, is this a rude thing to do in your hometown?"

"Oh… oh no." Timidly, she held out her palm. "I'm um, just a bit…"

"Nervous?" Her facial expression was understanding and sympathetic. "Don't worry, I can be nervous sometimes too. Everyone is, a little."

Warmth delved into Dia's extended palm as Popuri closed her hand on it. She took off, skipping, not walking.

"Um…"

She looked back, realizing Dia was tripping clumsily and uncomfortably at her heels. "Sorry!" she cried, slowing down at once. "Just this thing I do when I'm excited, I… so sorry!"

For the first time since she'd stepped foot in Mineral Town, Dia smiled— a crooked, birthing smile, but a smile regardless. "It's okay. Where to?"

"My home, you silly Dia. Speaking of which, I like your name. It's really unusual." She giggled. "There I go again…"

Her eyelashes willowed as she looked down, hiding a blush of glee. _Maybe things won't be so bad, _she considered. _Maybe not. _

They closed in on a tall, rectangular building. There was a larger-looking one behind it, and a low-fenced pent and garden beside it.

"That's the chicken coop," Popuri was saying. "Occasionally we let them out for a bit of sunshine around midday, when the weather's nice." She opened the door to her home. "Why don't you come in and meet my parents first?"

"And your brother?"

At this, Popuri looked suddenly dark. "I… don't think that's the best idea right now," was her simple, faceless reply.

A discreet shattering sound blasted through the air, the girls suddenly alert. Popuri rushed up the stairs wordlessly and frantically and, on her reflex-reaction, Dia followed at her heels.

**xoxo**

Dia's eyes were wide with shock as she appeared through the doorway after Popuri, who'd burst into the only room above the ground floor. She was panting hard and she was pale.

Dia wanted to say something, to ask what was going on, but she was too uncomfortable. Though she'd only known Popuri for not even one whole hour, she could tell her weak point had been pressed and was slowly splintering. Looking up, a flash of silver caught her eye, and then a head of light brown hair.

She saw Popuri's breath catch and tried to stay as still and silent as she possibly could. She took a mute step back and pressed against the wall, as if making way for Popuri in case she decided to suddenly turn and run.

But all the girl did was step forward. Dia couldn't see her expression because the back of her head was to her and she considered stepping away, knowing she was out of place.

"Rick," Popuri whispered, through a crackling voice. "What did… you do?"

Dia looked automatically, taken aback when she saw a long, glass vase splayed out in broken shards. Confused on why Popuri was so worked up about it, she figured it was just a mere accident that caused the boy, which she presumed was her brother, to knock it off a shelf. Just a flower vase. Big deal.

…_Right? _

Rick didn't respond. Popuri was stricken as she stepped up and suddenly started screaming, causing Dia's ears to burn. "WHY'D YOU DO IT?" she hollered, alit in an inner fire Dia was startled to see.

Rick stared blankly at not her, but the wall. The glistening object was sliding up his sleeve now as he was oblivious to his sister's screams.

Dia paused, breath held, wondering whether or not she should point out the concealed item to Popuri. _You have no part in this_, she thought. _You shouldn't even be watching. _

But it was already too late, because Popuri had shut up midsentence. She stared at her brother, paling considerably. "Rick, what are you doing," she said, more like a plea than a demand. She took another few steps forward.

Dia felt paralyzed when Rick whirled around and struck his sister, causing her to fall back— onto the shards.

…No. She had fallen just beside the shards. She felt her breathing intervals balance, but only slightly so.

Popuri stared at him from her position on the floor. "You promised you'd stop," she whispered, as if oblivious to the fact he'd just hit her. "Please don't."

_Stop what? What is he stopping? _

"He's gone," was Rick's only answer. The object slid from inside his sleeve and fell before Popuri on the ground with a clatter.

…A knife.

"…Show me," Popuri said quietly. Then she charged at him, her grip demonically tight around his elbow joint. "SHOW ME YOUR WRISTS!"

Surprisingly, he didn't struggle or shout back. He merely rolled up his sleeve…

…and revealed the red slashes gridded against his skin.

Popuri pulled back, crying now. "Why…"

Dia stared, breathless, and found herself stepping back again. Instead of feeling a solid wood wall preventing her from further backing, she felt a cold abyss. It swallowed her, the blackness magnifying inwardly until the only light she could see was the flickering glisten of the knife beyond them.

**xoxo**

"That's the chicken coop," Popuri was saying. "Occasionally we let them out for a bit of sunshine around midday, when the weather's nice." She opened the door to her home. "Why don't you come in and meet my parents first?"

Dia's chest heaved, feeling a pain strike her head at the sound of Popuri's now-cheerful voice...

What, what?

She eyed her surroundings, scared. They were still downstairs. No… they were outside. They hadn't even gone into the house yet…

"Is something the matter?" Popuri asked, looking worried as Dia looked up into her eyes.

"Fine. I'm fine."

Something was wrong. Either she'd been daydreaming or… no, no, no. Everything was much too clear for that. She could genuinely feel the chills churning through her skin, and the wall against her heels… she was upstairs… it was no dream…

"Dia?"

She blinked, her vision rectifying as she saw Popuri standing in the doorway.

"You coming?"

"Of course," she murmured hastily.

She hurried by, pretending not to notice as Popuri stared at her with wide, clueless eyes.

**xoxo**

**After-read spoilers: **Wait, wait, did Popuri say PARENTS? …


	3. The Feeling of Anger

A/N: I made so many drafts of this chapter. The first few just didn't seem… natural enough. But then finally, it just clicked. This is for all the meanies that piss me off on a daily basis, who helped me realize what true anger was. I tried to make the description real accurate… so the next time you feel angry as hell, maybe you can relate. (Yeah, yeah, this is one of those stories I write when I'm in a rather… derisive mood XD)

Clearly the author is too dumb to pick, so I'm gonna ask you guys: What should I put for the second genre? I'm keeping supernatural, for sure. But what should be 2…?

Thank you Ultra Drama Queen, MyShadowsThorn, HarvestMoonGlows, Radioactive X-Naut, RainbowMelody, kisa-chan-2006, and Lupia for reviewing. I can't exaggerate how awesome you all are.

**Disclaimer/Warning: **I don't own Harvest Moon. Some paranoia, anger issues, freakish premonitions, and basically mystery and horror for chapter 3. Still no language, but ff's html is being a spaz.

A Threnody of Sorrow 

Dia looked up at the orange-yellow sun glimmering against the clouds at its disposal. So large, and in the way of everything beyond it… was it blocking something? Protecting something, perhaps? Everything about it screamed mystery; it reigned above her like a guardian, like a monument…

But who was the _real_ guardian?

"Harvest Goddess," she prayed quietly, staring down into her reflection before the true guardian's spring. "What is it that you have in store for me?"

She paused, as if waiting for the supreme being to stir. But the pond was still as a mirror.

Dia continued, watching little ripples form against the water's glassy surface from the gentle wind's arrows. "What is it that you want me to do from here on?"

Again, a silence. Even the mewling calls from the bugs in the debris and grinding sands below her seemed to freeze in time. She sighed, resuming with less hope. "What was that… visualization I got yesterday? When I was with that girl… Popuri? Was it something that happened in the past you wanted me to remember?"

She didn't even bother waiting for a response this time.

"I'm so confused. Ever since the night before I had to leave, I've been so… confused." She gulped in dry, sore tears. "I haven't even been feeling like myself lately. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Blinking, her thoughts poured from her mouth like a fountain. "Gina… why did she tell me just now? Was it that she didn't know either? I mean, I had an idea before but I didn't know it was— real."

She crouched down, staring into the spring's heavenly aquatic essence. It reminded her of the other Goddess Spring in her old hometown. This one was smaller, though…

She gasped as a small, iridescent flash appeared in the shallow pond surface. The sparkling substance rose and seemed to rotate, as if looking at Dia from angle to angle.

Abruptly, it glittered against the sunlight before diving back into the centre of the spring, unheard— but not unseen.

**xoxo**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

_Water dripped from the other room. Dia could hear it. Was the sink leaking? Maybe she should go and check. _

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

_For some reason, the taps were riveting to her ears. They made her feel… peaceful. Sound. _

_Tap. Tap… squeak. _

_Someone turned it off. But… who? _

_Footsteps. Someone was coming. But…! _

_She tried to drape her blanket over herself in an attempt to fall into a position that would convince whoever was coming into the room she was asleep, but she was too slow. Gina walked in, faltering when she saw her best friend in a tangled mess half-under the covers. _

"_Dia? Is this a bad time?" She sounded… drained. _

"_Oh, it's just you." Dia sat up, relieved. "What is it?" _

_The nurse approached her wordlessly. Then she stared at the ground, as if contemplating her actions. _

_Dia watched with confusion as Gina sat distractedly down at the foot of her bed. "Is something wrong?" _

_Gina looked at her for the first time, nervously. Her braids swished on her back as she took a pounding gulp. _

"_What would you do if…" _

_Silence. _

"_If…?" _

"_If I told you… that…"_

_Quiet. _

"_That…?"_

_Gina's last sentence was muffled, due to the pale hands that flew to her face. _

"_Th-that you had amnesia?"_

_A heavy, unsuspecting pang slammed against her chest, causing her to lose her breath for a moment. _

"_What?" _

**xoxo**

"I suppose it's about time I should get going now," Dia proclaimed to herself. The sun, first orange and faint, yet bulging in the light scenery, seemed to darken now. Thick, draping clouds began to roll in, foretelling a gloomy night.

But for now, the day was at peace.

She collected the ends of her dress and decided to start her long trek back to her mountain villa; the mansion in the wilderness. She wondered why her mother had even bought it— it was in the most poorly located place she could think of. Plus it got awfully chilly in the late evening.

A bridge came into view and she was careful as she walked by it. Scanning the water listlessly in case a little fish came swimming by, something a bit more… shocking, came into view.

A body.

She stopped.

…A body?!?

She suddenly started panting hard, her chest plunging back and forth just to sustain her breaths. Her surroundings started to swirl into fog and she saw faces through the cloudy mirages, fear stimulating rapidly. The body wasn't really in the river— it wasn't even in front of her.

_It's happening again!!_

She began to spin, her stomach lurching as she was tossed to the surface. Her knees hit the ground, hard, and the haunting image of Rick's wrist stemmed into her brain. She sucked in, waiting for the brilliant luster of one memorable knife— but nothing of the sort came.

She opened her eye, confused when she found herself in a room. Cozy; not too big and not too small. Not too much furniture. Just enough. A little fireplace, counter, an occupied forge…

Her mind whirred. _An occupied forge? _She couldn't see clearly who was occupying it. Their face was covered by a hat. She squinted to make out the blocky, almost comical letters— U…NA? U…M… A. UMA.

"Uma."

Suddenly the hat-clad figure's head snapped up and she felt his eyes pierce hers. All she could see were the endless pools of blue.

He was looking straight at her…!! But how…?!

A stabbing sensation filled her body and she felt like tiny knives were digging into her skin. Her head gushed with pain and she wanted to drop into the air, only to be pulled and plummeted to the retreating ground…

Instead, she aroused at the doorstep of her cottage. The same wood, the same; all of it was the same. It was… real. Not like what she'd just seen… or was it?

Sawing and grunting was audible from the other room; probably from that carpenter. She slinked up the stairs to her room, unable to think. Barely able to breathe.

_Did he look at me? Was it just coincidence? _

She hit her mattress, feeling the gunshot puncture of his azure eyes tearing through her.

_No… he looked _right _at me. _

Another question dawned, more direct this time.

_Who was he? Who was that boy? What was his name?_

All she'd seen was that hat… those eyes. Something told her she knew that boy. And… that place? There was a forge, for sure… and the counter seemed to signify they were in some sort of shop.

Of course… a blacksmith's house. That boy, whoever he was, was a blacksmith. For some reason, she felt connected to the boy whose name she didn't even know. She felt close to him… as if their veins reeled into the same possessor…

_Wait, _do _I know him? _She tried to think back, her head nearly hurting.

Then something in her chest clicked as she found her answer. She _did _know that boy. She knew his name, in the very least…

She found herself repeating his name as she dozed off in the next instant.

"Gray…"

**xoxo**

Dia pivoted to step into her villa. Despite its quantities, she was less than eager to see it. No matter what, she missed her real home… the sanatorium. She missed the faces she saw there everyday. She didn't want to live alone; in a mountain no less. She hadn't asked for any of this…

A distinct crunch from behind her signified the boy who had brought her there hadn't left. She turned, waiting for a good reason.

"Um." He was quick to start it, yet slow to finish. "I…never got your name."

Why did he care? What did it matter, if he knew her name? It was nothing but a title. She could change it now, for all she cared… no one would realize anyway…

Her escapade was this: "Who said I had to tell you?"

But the boy wasn't angry; barely fazed even. He smiled, which irked her greatly.

"Okay," he said, almost confidently. He seemed to be considering approaching her, but his limbs twitched, as if he had decided against it at the last instant. "But it's Gray."

She'd barely heard his last sentence.

"What is?"

And again, she received that smile. That happy, innocent little smile that made her want to scream.

"My name."

Unable to take it, she shook her head and left through the door.

**xoxo**

…_Beating… pounding… breathing, as if it has a life of its own…_

…_Awake… moving… trembling… clawing at its shell to release it…_

…_Am I… its shell?_

…_Growing… harder… faster… greater…_

… _Dissolving… calming… shrinking…_

Dia held her head, unbeknownst that she was pressed up against the wall, shaking. She felt explosive inside, her mind too haywire to allow it to function to its fullest. It was only until she slammed her knuckles into her skinny thigh that pain awoke her and she let out a stalled breath.

For a moment, she didn't even move. She allowed her skin, which was corrosively hot, some time to cool down. Then she laid her head against the wall, allowing herself to think.

That… boy. That hat. Everything about him, it had to _mean _something. She just… knew it. She felt it, far inside her. She was connected to that boy somehow. She had to go see him…

A drilling feeling clinched her, and like a blazing fence of flames, it trapped her from getting to her feet. This pain clearly would not allow their second introduction.

But it wasn't physical pain that led her to this sudden torment. It wasn't an abrupt blast of lightning that struck her through the window, or her bones snapping in two for no reason. She wasn't completely sure if her assumption was correct, but there was a familiar feeling that trickled its way into her heartbeat…

_Anger_.

Wasn't it 'betrayed', the other day? Why did she feel angry now? What was there to feel betrayed or angry for? _It has to be for Kurt_, she thought, stress disallowing her to think legitimately. _He gave me something I couldn't take away. I hate him… Or was it that boy? He means something. Do I hate him too?_

Yet, Dia couldn't bring herself to feel what she wanted to believe. An illusion began to summon another face before the distraught girl. It bubbled and simmered in front of her, sinking into her only eye.

She nearly gouged at the distilled envision.

_Mother? _

Suddenly, she lurched forward, feeling malice and rage collide and cause a terrible impact. A satanic scream ripped out of her throat and invisible ropes began to shoot out in every direction, attaching to her cells. She wanted to go around every arrow of the compass, break everything in sight… this emotion wanted to make her lash out into the wall.

And that was exactly what she did.

Carrying out a full-body slam, she gasped in surprise when she realized how much it hurt. Springing back, she now lay on her back, panting asthmatically.

Cause and effect ensued. Pounding footsteps echoed in the distance and began to grow louder in a splintering second. Dia began to sweat, the beady drops blanketing her bloodless cheeks and giving her smooth complexion taint.

"Hey, miss!!!"

She looked up weakly, knowing how terrible she must have looked. Gotz, the burly carpenter was directly in front of her. His hands were filled with blisters and he was sweating, though much more naturally. He looked genuinely concerned; grim, even— and scared.

A hard rack caused her to bend over, but it wasn't through anger this time. It was physical pain that taunted, teased, and brought strife to her rivalling, hopeful heart. A pretty red liquid formed a pool below her and something cold sank into her chest. Her vision quivered, like a rippling river, and she found herself staring into a ring of dark, murky blood.

Her throat caved. Her neck craned. Her breath stilled.

And through it all, she found that the ring grew wider and wider amidst the black that poured into her, quick as sand swirling through the coil of an hourglass.

…_Gray… _

_Who… _are _you?_


	4. Cat's Glare

A/N: Here's the latest chapter of A Threnody of Sorrow. Woo. I'm working on characterization and angst mostly, so sorry if this.. uh... depresses you? XD Plus I've been getting zero sleep lately, but I quite like this chapter. I mean, it's 12:20 right now. Call Elli OOC, but I call you 'wrong' for thinking everything has to be canon at the beginning.

Thank you MyShadowsThorn, HarvestMoonGlows, and The Scarlet Sky for reviewing. This is my favourite story to date so… thanks. Bunches. Hah… bunches.

**Disclaimer/ Warning: **Don't own HM, yada yada. Languageish. Lots. And lots. Of angst. Been a bit obsessed with that lately…

Well, enjoy!

A Threnody of Sorrow

They say that when you meet a cat's glare, whoever is first to look away is last to die. Be it the feline were the first to break its gaze and you, the miserable latter, an ill fate was to be waiting in time's net.

Dia was asleep in a doctor's bed, and however familiar she was to them she could not rest peacefully. A sheen of sweat glimmered on her forehead and her ebony black hair grew damp and untamed with lack of care. Her green eyes, possibly the only feature of her that still showed signs of liveliness, were covered. An unevenly folded, cold white cloth lay covering half her face like a surgeon's mask, except upside down. You couldn't see her eyes and foretell her movements— all you could see were her paling lips. All you could hear were her dramatic whispers…

_I don't want to go. Who are you to talk to me like that? …Shut up! _

From the outer windowsill, a smoky grey cat stared at her. Its eyes, which resembled the dead blue of broken glass, seemed to puncture through the damp cloth and into Dia's green gaze. It stared at her with such deadly intent it seemed like it had been frozen in place— until footsteps sounded in the distance and the door swung open.

"Out! Get out!"

The cat stayed for a while, making forceful sounds. At first they seemed like meows, but they quickly evolved into violent hisses. The new presence marched up to the window and whacked the inner glass with a rolled up newspaper. Only then did the ominous creature scurry away, eyes flashing as they brushed with the person's.

The cat was gone… for now. The gaze, too, was broken.

And so, Dia awoke.

"Gina…?"

_So she stirs…_

"…Martha?"

The figure grew stony on their feet, uncomfortable as their patient's list of names grew longer.

"…Alex…"

They opened their mouth to speak, but Dia spared no opportunity for response.

"Please… it hurts…"

They stilled, and if possible, turned even colder.

"Everything hurts. I don't care if you stick fifty needles into me, Alex. I don't care if you sit by my bedside and read me all those scary newspaper articles I hate, Gina. I don't care if you nag me to death, Martha. Please… I just don't want to be alone."

There was a certain air of sentiment in her voice that made the figure falter. "Dia?" Their first word.

"Who are you?" Her reaction was agile— surprised yet demanding.

They faltered. "…Your medicine. It's in the other room. Wait here." Her words spoke uncertainty. Yet, she found nothing to say.

She knew nothing of this girl, yet she almost felt her pain. She could hear the crack in her voice that made vulnerable all the rage accumulated inside her. She heard the plea in her voice, that very desperate plea that separated her from every other sick girl in the world.

She wanted to be free. She wanted so, so badly…

But what would that change in the end?

She thought she heard Dia begin to say something again, and was quick to make her exit. As soon as the door shut mutely behind her, a sharp gaze met hers.

"Doctor," she breathed, met with his eyes, dark and weary from hours of non-stop work. She studied them… they spoke no nonsense.

"Elli." He seemed to be studying her plain brown eyes as well. No artifice could be found in them, no deceit; so he continued. "How is she?"

"Dia?"

"The patient."

_The rule. How could I forget the rule? Never refer to a patient by their first name. _"The patient has just awoken."

"Has she shown any symptoms of—"

"The patient has just awoken," Elli repeated emphatically.

The doctor looked at her. An infinite display of meaning shone in that one short gaze, one no words could piece into a phrase or picture. He simply nodded, scrawled something into the clipboard branded into his right hand, and left to attend more paperwork.

Elli lingered by the doorway for an extra second, just thinking. _What has this girl endured? _Dia's voice… her words… it wasn't what she said, but the way she said them. _This girl has went through so much pain…_

A vicious cough was heard from inside, followed by many, many more. The nurse ripped the door open at her first reaction and quickly tended to the hacking Dia, who was kneeling symbolically over the bed. Elli quickly retrieved a garbage can, supplying it to her patient just in the wink of time.

"G—r—y," she thought she heard the sick girl whisper through her suffering.

"Stop talking. Let your body dispose of its waste. Talking clogs your—"

"Gr—ay," she hissed again, shocking the nurse quite a bit with the forcefulness of her voice. A whitened knuckle clasping her side signified she was still weak. "_Now_…"

Despite her former reprimanding, Elli was piqued. "What?"

"Show me him…"

_Funny, her tone is taking on a whole new form…_

Elli pressed on, still as interested as ever. "What did you say?" she urged.

A shock trickled through her as Dia shot up, swaying at her feet. "GRAY! SHOW ME TO HIM!"

She waited a few moments before responding. Just standing, thinking. _There's something about her voice…the emblem of absolute malice in them. She… needs to see him._

"WHAT ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR? DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I TOLD YOU TO—"

"Understood. Gray will be escorted here shortly."

Someone grasped the latch at the other side of the door and opened it without knocking. A man stood in the narrow opening, showing no melodramatic emotion.

"Elli, what's going on—?"

She turned around, facing him with no restraint.

"Gray. She needs to see Gray."

**xoxo**

Dia panted. She was alone now. Alone in a little white clinic with glaring white walls, immaculately sterile enough to make her nutty. She curled smaller into her blanket, which was, luckily, pale blue, and closed her eyes.

"Dia?"

That voice. She was hearing that voice again… it was real this time. The voice was coming from someone directly beside her. _Should I scream?_

"Dia?"

She kept quiet, hoping whoever was saying her name would give up and leave. But alas, they were stubborn.

"I know you're awake."

"… Just shut up, damn it…"

"See? I told you I knew you were awake."

She felt a demon roar inside her, grazing her skin with a cold wave of despair. Practically huddling now, she lost her edgy strength and whispered, "What do you want now?"

The reply was practically automatic. It sounded as though it had been through dozens of preparations, put on tests and charts to make sure it was said with one hundred percent exactness, accurate time precision, tone precision, word precision…

The reply, though, was simply this: "I want to talk."

Dia, caught a bit by surprise, left herself silent. "Then talk," she stated simply. "If you want to talk, talk. What's stopping you?"

There was a small pause at the other three-foot line. "Pardon me. I meant I would like to talk… to you."

The 'Pardon me' was said with no pardon. She could have sworn at her with the same tone. Prissy was the word that best suited it.

A snort. "Talk? To me? Why would you want that, now?"

"Oh, you could say I have a few questions."

"And who says it's required that I have to answer them?" Dia asked, with a condescending tone she hoped would overpower the receiver. She wanted to sound strong, to sound superior. But lying in a bed, hospitalized, and eternally weak due to no 'recent' cause, she wasn't sure anymore if such an act could even be pulled anymore.

She just wasn't sure.

"First things first," the voice pounded on, ignoring her completely, "why do you want to see Gray? As far as I knew, he was just a quiet blacksmith. No one cares about Gray. I'd be surprised if you even know Gray. So that's what I want to know… why do you want to talk to Gray?"

A little wire sparking inside her, Dia then remembered her abrupt outburst. She couldn't recall her exact words, but she _could _hear 'Gray' among her shrieks. _Have I been talking absently again?_ she pondered. _Damn it… _

"Have you died, or do you really need to think about how you feel?"

Little trembles of hate and anger wavered through her limbs. Even through their first introduction, Dia felt as though she hated someone new already… but hate was a strong word.

Never could hate mean so much.

Silently, she answered the girl's questions. _What makes you think _I _know why the hell I want what I want? What makes you think I even know if I know Gray? _For some reason, she managed to hiss her last sentence, "How the hell would _I _know?"

There was a sceptical silence, long enough to make eeriness creep in. "Because you're you, and you should know yourself more than anyone."

Her statement was so… matter-of-fact. Like Dia was such an imbecile for not knowing. Like every word the girl said was pure as the fragrance of perfume. Every word would be a drink for a wanderer burdened with eternal thirst.

"News flash, sister: _I don't_." Unbeknownst to where and how she'd suddenly caught on to this sort of slang, the smitten silence was enough to make Dia proud of herself.

"You're one really screwed up patient, aren't you?"

The smile was slapped off.

"First you start screaming like a little, tantrum-throwing baby. Then you start barfing over the bedside, weak as a rag doll. Now you're denying, defying, whatever you want to call it, all the rules of existence. What do you think you are, some metaphysical being? Some psychedelic superhuman?"

More rage thrummed up her chest. She knew she should at least make an attempt to hold this violent emotion in— but something inside her _wanted _to release it. _Test me,_ she wanted to scream. _Try me. See what I can do to you._

And so, the final gasoline was provided.

"Freak."

Dia didn't need to hear anymore. Her eyes wrenched open and without even thinking— literally— her hand billowed forward and latched tightly against one unsuspecting neck.

**xoxo**

_The large mansion's hallways were lined with bright, beautiful designs. Not practical and cheap like crepe paper, but royal and genuine like real, glittering gold. The interior design of the walls blended perfectly with the ground carpeting— everything was, in short, perfect._

"_Hey… hello? You there?"_

_A young girl, with bright eyes and dark contrasting hair, tried hard to be hidden and unseen. Alas, the boy found her shrinking against a wall._

"_What are you doing? The banquet's starting soon! Everyone's waiting for you" _

"What do you mean, what am I doing? What does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped.

_He blinked, annoyed and a bit surprised. "The banquet—"_

"_Oh, screw the banquet! Since when have I cared about any banquet, moron?!" _

"_Well, apparently this one was _really _important so I suggest you—" _

"_You know what? Just save it. I'm staying put."_

_He didn't even bother protesting this time. Rolling his eyes, he muttered darkly and sarcastically, "Well if you don't want to go to the banquet…" _

_She seemed aware of his answer. "My room? Snacks?" _

"…How did you know?"

_They grinned and started off, elbow-to-elbow, when a _snap_ sounded behind them. They both looked over their shoulders at the exact same time, a bit older girl hurrying to catch up with them. _

"_You guys! Where are you going? Don't you know? The banquet's in—" She stopped in her tracks when she saw what the dark-haired girl was wearing. "You're not even dressed yet!!" _

"_Of course I'm dressed. I'm wearing my perfectly pretty green pyjamas. Are you insinuating you don't like my pyjamas?"_

"_No, but that's not my point. The banquet is in—"_

_The two sighed simultaneously. "Come with us." _

"_Where are we going?" _

_They took her by the arm. "Just come. And loosen up a bit, okay? Stop getting so worked up. It's bad for your facial features." _

"_What—?"_

"_Smile, alright?"_

_She blinked, unsmiling._

"_You'll see… one day you'll grow up cranky. Not a smile on those pretty pink lips of yours."_

"…_Oh, shut your mouth…"_

_Laughter suddenly rang through the halls as the three continued down their way, oblivious to the growingly angry hosts just beyond the walls at their sides. _

_A man, dressed in an authoritative red, began to grow erect. An opposing women in all pink rose quicker however, sparing him._

"_Save it. I'll get them."_

_With a disapproving scrunch of her rose-red lips, she got up from the table and headed toward the corridors._


	5. Mother Dearest

A/N: Hi again. I'm sorry for the slow update, but it's pretty safe to say that this story is one of my highest priorities. I have the most plans for this one, and, well, it's one of my proudest. So thank you so much to everyone who's reading and reviewing. I would love concrit as long as you're not a bitch about it. Haha.

**Disclaimer/Warning: **I don't own Harvest Moon. Get ready for lots of confusion.

By the way, there will be two crossover characters from another Harvest Moon game. See if you can guess who they are:D

A Threnody of Sorrow

Elli wrapped a cold towel around her neck, not caring that water might make it sting worse. She pushed harder just to spite herself, gritting her teeth when the area grew fiery. Her skin was red, from upper-chest to lower-face, and she could only breathe in large gasps. Right now, she was sitting on the closed toilet seat, staring into her lap.

_Knock, knock_. "Elli? Are you in there?"

It took her a few moments to realize Doctor was talking to her. Stifling a hack, she muttered, "Yes." Then, with one hand massaging her throat, she asked, "Is Gray here yet?"

"He was running an errand when I arrived at the blacksmith's. I left Saibara a message to notify him when he returned."

Elli felt like she'd just been slapped. _A message? A message? _"It's _urgent_!!" she practically shrieked.

Realizing how shrill she sounded and that she'd never get answers that way, she levelled her voice, trying not to scream. "Why didn't you go look for him?"

There was a small, offended pause. "I am a doctor, not a paper boy," he said with utmost authority, cold dignity dripping from his words.

Elli tried ever so hard to refrain from slamming her fist against the wall. "What happened to the patient?" she averted topics.

"She has fallen asleep."

"Asleep!?"

"Is that a surprise? If you have not realized, that is usually all a patient does…" A knife was heard within his words. "…Sleep."

Elli held her head, feeling a migraine coming on. _How do I work with this bastard? _"Understood," she seethed through bared teeth.

"Good," came a neutral response. Feet echoed as he brought himself away from the nurse, loud and deafening to her ears.

"Ass!" she hissed when he was a good distance away. Before she could say more, a disgusting bile quickly rose to her throat and she crumbled to her knees, lifting the seat and vomiting. Her skin was pale and cold, trapped in an internal inferno. Then, in a futile attempt to leap to her feet, she stumbled into a wall. "Ugh…"

Consciously collapsing, she hit the floor.

**xoxo**

_What just happened…?_

Dia lay frozen on the bed, her eyes sealed. _I'm awake. Why can't I move? _She thrummed up all her energy and tried to send it into her fingers. Even when she tried to lift her thumb, she failed. _Am I awake? Am I… dead? _

She waited desperately for noise; the silence was making her ears ring. A cat meow, a bird crow, a girl speak… nothing came. She tried to kick and thrash her feet but they were beyond numb and paralysed. The only thing she was able to control was her thoughts, but right now, she wanted nothing more but for it all to shut down. She wanted to close off her emotions, break away from her conscience…

_What would life be like without emotion? _she pondered, her mind dark. _Would it also be without thought? _

Now zapping her energy to her eyelids, she tried to pry them open—but it was no use. She couldn't see. There was no point. _Would we feel what we felt now? Would we have any purpose? _Though her mind spoke in her own voice, she couldn't remember what she sounded like. _What is one to one million? _

Though numb, she felt pain. A twisting sensation curled into her spine, culling through each bone selectively. Dia felt the scream shoot into her throat and explode there, wishing she could do _anything _to show or quell the pain…

_What would life be without thoughts? _Again, life was shattered from her body. She went completely still, just alone with herself, and closing her eyes. Then, as if searching for her, she saw a little sphere somewhere in the abyss of her head, lights streaming from it. Reaching for it, with not her hand, but with her soul, she felt overwhelmed with wonderment. _Would that be life without pain and suffering? _

She was almost there. The light was growing with more and more clarity. It seemed a dull and murky blue—yet at the same time vibrant and shimmering pink. _Would the world be filled with colours, both burning bright and dark?_ Her sights ceased advancing once she was within arm's reach. Staring into its brilliance, she didn't even feel awed.

_Would the colours light up the darkness, or the darkness overpower the light? Would it be beautiful or ugly? _Dia stopped. And she looked straight into the sphere, its projecting light incessant. _Is what we see worth seeing? Do I close my eyes to shield them?_

With one final movement, her mind pulled forward and touched the orb. There was a great explosion, a blinding white flash; her thoughts ended, all colours blanked, and all went completely numb.

**xoxo**

_"Damn it, I can't believe we got caught." Dia's eyes circulated from each disgusting face to pampered disgusting face, her lips drawn into a tight frown. "Could someone please tell me why we're here again?"_

"_You mean, why you're here?" the boy with ruffled hair asked. "Your mother never said I had to be."_

"_Oh, come on," she hissed, "just stay. I don't want to be alone—"_

"_Children," interrupted a woman with a wry, fake smile. "Are you feeling hungry?" _

"_No," Dia answered tonelessly. She plastered a beautifully fake smile on as well. "Just a little sick." There was enough emphasis on the last word to wipe the look of dignity off the woman. _

_She leaned in, hissing now. "Look. This is your sister's birthday dinner. You will behave and act accordingly or you will be removed. Understood?" _

_An unladylike snort left her. "Oh, sure. But how about I make things simpler and leave now?" She stood up and pushed out her chair. _

_This immediately brought attention to everyone at the table. Chatter faded in a snap and all eyes directed to her. Bright red, Dia hesitated for a few moments before quickly sitting back down. Commotion resumed. _

"_Let me rephrase that." _

_Dia bit back a retort. _

"_Unless you cooperate, you'll be washing your sister's clothes, fixing her meals, and acting like her slave for the rest of the week." _

"_Are you kidding me? No way in hell am I touching the spawn of the devil's shi—" She paused before finishing, catching the look in the woman's eyes and noting her seriousness. "…Fine." _

"_Good. Now start acting like the wonderful little daughter you aren't, and do it now."_

_She slumped back in her seat, trying hard to envision a gorilla marching into the room and pounding her mother's shrewd, pointed face in. She tried to see her make a terrible seam go off on her dress and fall to the ground in front of everyone at the table, with everyone's eyes on her… _

"_Rrriiip," she cackled tentatively. _

_The boy looked over at her wearily. "Huh?" _

_She blushed, realizing she'd said this aloud. "Nothing, I—" She caught her mother's warning look and shut herself up. _

"_What a bitch," she mouthed to the boy, who merely nodded back understandingly._

_Before anyone could say another word, a traditional spoon-clattering-against-plate act roused attention to the head of the table. Also known as, to the heavy-set man a few seats to the left from Dia. _

"_Attention, attention!" His booming voice certainly earned that. When all were silenced, he beamed and continued. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness… oh. It sounds like someone's getting married, doesn't it?" _

_Even though it was obvious the joke was arranged, the audience chuckled from their seats. Dia rolled her eyes, but she too couldn't help but let one side of her lips lift. _

_The man waited out the laughter. "As we all know, we are all summoned here to celebrate my youngest daughter's birthday. A feast was definitely in order—after all, this is quite the occasion." He paused before loudly calling out, "How old are you again, sweetheart?" _

_A girl with dark, curly hair giggled from across from him. It was all it took to make Dia cringe. "Sixteen," Dia heard, before dramatically pretending to pass out. Only the boy noticed, but he stopped his chortling once the woman with rose-red lips glared at him. _

"_Sweet sixteen," the large man corrected, clasping his hands. "As sweet as you are, too." _

_Another gooey giggle. People at the table aww'd and smiled dopily. Dia merely scowled down at her empty, crystalline white plate. _

_A sudden growl was heard, causing people to look at each other in confusion. The man looked down at his stomach, grinning bashfully. "Let's cut this short, shall we? Because I am, how may I put this… starving."_

_A napkin materialized in his right hand. He waved it symbolically. "Enjoy the feast," he declared. "And happy birthday to my youngest, sweetest daughter." _

A burst of applause exploded into the vast room, in which Dia nearly felt her ears burn. A round of waiters appeared and filed into the room, silver platters set down before greedy eyes.

"_Hey," she heard from a small voice beside her. "Where do you think she's gone to?"_

"_Who?" _

"—"

**xoxo**

"_STOP!" _

_A woman cradled a small bundle in her hands, crying as she pressed against the wall in protection. "Please, please don't hurt my little girl!" _

_A man with dark, uneven hair and hollow eyes stood by the door, a short silver blade in his left hand. He intensified his grip and stepped forward. _

"_Stop!" the mother continued to plead, tears pouring from her eyes. "Don't take her—don't take her life." She surveyed the room tentatively until a little girl trembling in the corner caught her attention. Her eyes widened and she sprinted over to the child and grabbed her wrist roughly. _

"_Take this one!" _

_The girl stared up at her mother, feeling her throat constrict. "No!" _

_The woman ignored her. "Please, anyone but my baby girl. I-I don't even know this child! Please…take her instead!" _

"_No!!!" _

_But the man turned and walked away as the mother stared after him and belief. When the door swung shut behind him, she burst into relieved tears. _

_It was the child's turn to stare._

**xoxo**

"_Who?" _

"_Your sister." _

_Dia fetched herself a chicken leg from the silver platter before answering._

"_She escaped mother's deadly wrath just in time. Too bad we couldn't slip away as fast as she could, huh?" she muttered. Then she shovelled the meat into her mouth fondly, obviously trying to avoid the subject. "It's good. You should try it."_

_He put his hand onto hers, a bit shyly, causing Dia to stop her distractive chewing. "We'll live through this. Don't worry, Dia."_

"_Me, worry? Oh, I'm not worried," she scoffed, regaining her composure. She caught the uncomfortable look on the boy's face and let hers soften. _

_She gave him a tiny smile. "Okay, fine. You're right. Maybe my dearest little sister will choke on a piece of cake and die."_

**xoxo**

**End Notes: **It'll clear up. Promise.


End file.
